Hideki Harada
Hideki Harada (ひでき はらだ) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Interrogator. About Hideki Harada was born in a high-crime part of Japan, where his parents would constantly fear for his life, as well as their own lives. At age 7, he found a sudden interest in the police force, and wanted to play his part in reducing crime around the town. While he was and still is too young to go and fight crime in the real world, he has been training to become a policeman since he was very young. His real talent lied within interrogating others and getting the answers he needed from them, and he has exposed many criminals in hiding just from gathered evidence and from the threat of force. His fascination with law enforcement has gotten to his head, and he is not afraid to use violence if really need be. As such, he has earned a terrifying reputation among his neighborhood, though he has succeeded in reducing crime by 30% in his town. Appearance Hideki wears a typical policeman uniform - big blue jacket and pants with black boots, with a baton to his right side and a holstered pistol to his left. He also wears thick sunglasses and a police hat upon his head, though because he is not yet an official policeman, he does not have a badge. His brown hair is slicked back, so that it does not get into his face when he is patrolling the town for criminals. Something a lot of people notice about him is that he usually wears a smug grin on his face, especially when he hears about a criminal for him to go interrogate. He is also very muscular and tall, making him all the more intimidating. Personality Not unlike police in general, Hideki frightens others with his presence, even the ones who haven't yet committed any crimes. He is incredibly self-righteous and headstrong, and will act on any suspicion over whether someone is a criminal. Despite the fact that he is pretty obviously a corrupt police officer (despite not being an official policeman yet), he gets extremely upset when someone says anything negative about the police in general, or makes a comment on police brutality. When interrogating others, he may act very cool and collected, giving his targets a false sense of comfort. Execution (NOTE: This is purely hypothetical and it is unconfirmed whether it will appear or not.) Name: Crash Course Hideki is in the back of a police car, and he sees a silhouetted figure jump into a shoddy, beat-down car and drive away. Hideki's car begins to chase after it, the two cars moving at a breakneck pace. The car in front of HIdeki makes several twists and turns, and Hideki's car follows perfectly. Then, a lake appears in front of the two, and the car in front of Hideki's drives into the lake, and so does Hideki's. Hideki tries to open the car door, but can't. Hideki's car begins to catch fire, and in seconds, the car explodes in the water. Polls What would you want for Hideki's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine his fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Hideki can be seen as a parallel to Masaki Domoto - both were born and raised in high-crime parts of Japan, and both took it upon themselves to help their communities, but went in opposite directions. Masaki chose to help out by stealing to feed and shelter his community, while Hideki chose to crack down on crime in the area, making the two of them against each other though their motives are similar. Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Politics and Law-based Talents Category:Talent: Interrogator